


与罗杰斯教授（以及他的丈夫）一起上网课的初体验

by Contray



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky the Husband, M/M, Online Classes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Quarantine, Serious Steve Rogers, Soft Bucky, Steve the Professor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contray/pseuds/Contray
Summary: 在这个大家都在家中隔离的时期，纽约大学的罗杰斯教授——跟世界上的所有大学教授一样——不得不逐渐习惯上网课。在此期间，他的学生们第一次目睹了罗杰斯教授英俊逼人的丈夫，与此同时撬开了他一直守口如瓶的私生活一角。译者：这是一个罗杰斯教授忘记关闭摄像头之后发生的可爱故事。希望大家也能够喜欢
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	与罗杰斯教授（以及他的丈夫）一起上网课的初体验

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordelannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordelannette/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quarantine 101 with Dr. Rogers (and the Husband)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873751) by [lordelannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordelannette/pseuds/lordelannette). 



> Thanks very much for letting me translate this cute story!!

由于疫情上网课就像一枚硬币的两面。这场新冠糟透了，他们的学年变短了，还有很多人为此丧命，但至少，他们不用再像平常一样，在大早上挣扎地起床，然后在校园停车场绕上个几小时找停车位，像一只小蠢鸡那样带着咖啡、笔记本、课本和一份迟到的早餐跌跌撞撞地奔向教室，在心里疯狂祈祷自己不要迟到。现在他们可以睁着惺忪的睡眼穿着睡裤上课，进行快乐的开卷考（嘘，不要告诉教授），当然，最重要的是他们不用冒着生命危险离家上课了。

这一切都要感谢科技，它改变了人们的生活。

哦是的，科技，这个上帝的恩赐，使得远程上课不再是天方夜谭。在这个世界停止运转的时候，学生们可以待在家中，保持耐心，看着教授们因为网课改变课程计划，有时（经常）一边不听话的鼠标作斗争一边分享屏幕。

罗杰斯教授，纽约大学历史系主任，当然也不例外。尽管拥有一双学生们公认的怀孕之眼，但当他下定决心用网课进行他的授业时，他还是收获了哀嚎一片。

但是，如果没有这个决定，学生们也不可能有幸目睹那个丈夫。

\----------------------------

第一周。和不知道怎么把手机调静音的其他老师比起来，罗杰斯教授简直应该获得最流畅课堂奖。尽管当罗杰斯教授尝试用摄像头找到一个可以拍下他的脸和放在壁炉架上当作投影仪的电视屏幕的完美角度时，他显得有那么点傻。他的学生们看到了，他们的罗杰斯教授在某些日子仍然穿着他的系扣衬衫和西装外套，他们也看到了罗杰斯教授家里悦目时尚的装修--他们的墙纸一定是《时尚家装》里最好看的款式。眼神更好的学生甚至希望从侧面窥视到那些被整齐排列在壁炉架上的照片，但很不幸，这些照片在他们的屏幕上只是一块模糊不清的小点，而且，当然，罗杰斯教授不会理会与他家有关的讨论，他只是继续点击课件讲下一个知识点，把学生们的心不在焉变成专注于课堂。

大家都知道罗杰斯教授是一个追求细节完美的人。在大家都在奋笔疾书记下他们刚听到的日期和史实时，要不是观察得够细致，他们可能就看不到一杯冰镇饮品被放在了他们屏幕的角落，如果观察得再细致一点，他们可能会看到一只带着结婚戒指的左手和一闪而过的宽大蓝色毛衣的边缘。

没什么好奇怪的，罗杰斯教授已经结婚了，并且他的伴侣和他一样是个男人。尽管罗杰斯教授从来不谈论他的私生活，但学生们还是知道了两件事（只有这两件），这是罗杰斯教授在上第一节课发下今年的教学计划时告诉他们的。学生们一直以来都无比好奇，究竟是谁钩住了罗杰斯教授的心，并且让他心甘情愿的称呼他为“我的丈夫”。

那只手放在罗杰斯教授正在坐的桌子上，白皙灵活的手指从杯子表面轻轻掠过。然后突然之间，那个人说了什么，罗杰斯教授停下了，朝着那个人点点头。

当看到罗杰斯教授的眼神此时变得无比温柔，姿势也放松下来时，半个班的学生都惊呆了。剩下的一半则在听到罗杰斯教授回答那个人时突然变得温柔低沉富有感情时挑起了眉。于是学生们只能自觉低下头看他们刚记下来的潦草笔记。

“还有大概20分钟。”罗杰斯教授回答道。于是另一个人的胳膊满意地从屏幕里消失了。

此时没有人问问题的唯一原因是罗杰斯教授立刻继续讲课。终于，他讲完了自己的课，在下课之前，他与学生道别，告诫他们在家注意防护，以及，除非实在想不出来，不然不要用大学账户问问题。

\-----------------------

接下来的两周里，学生们很少有机会能看到那个丈夫的身影出现在屏幕里。但是，他总是会走进上课的房间，给罗杰斯教授拿一杯饮料，说几句轻柔得没有学生听得清的话，把罗杰斯教授的注意力引开几秒，然后和平常一样，他会静悄悄地马上离开房间，从来不打扰他们上课。

很快，在第三周，学生们终于对那个谜一般的可爱丈夫有了更深的了解。

罗杰斯教授正一手拿着鼠标讲着二战时美国宣道会起的作用，突然间，他转过头，学生们听到了那个轻柔得他们几乎听不见的声音，几秒钟之后是一阵清晰的噪音，就像什么东西摔倒了坚硬的地板上。接着响起了一声狗叫，其实是好几声狗叫，直到真的有一只狗在罗杰斯教授的面前坐着，正对着摄像头。

那只狗，老天，简直不要太可爱。白色的皮毛，黑色的鼻子，琥珀棕的毛皮从脸部延伸到背。学生们微笑，有些甚至因为小狗把罗杰斯教授的注意力全部给吸走了而大笑出声。

“hey,道奇（Dodge)。”罗杰斯教授一边说一边挠着那只上蹿下跳得就像兴奋的小孩一样的小狗，“坐下，孩子。”罗杰斯教授的脸上是学生们从未见过的爽朗笑容。当然，他的注意力完全不在课上了。但很快他看了一眼摄像头，脸变得很红，尽管他仍然在撸狗。

罗杰斯教授伸手想要拿到那个摄像头，就像是想把它关掉。但是很快，那个丈夫带着匆忙的脚步声冲了进来。

“对不起！真的对不起！”那个丈夫一边冲进房间一边说，学生们没有看见他的脸，只有他的一部分大腿。与罗杰斯教授健壮的躯体不同，那个丈夫瘦得刚刚好，不让人瘦骨嶙峋，只是十分轻盈。这不禁让学生们深深地思考起了他身上的宽大毛衣其实是罗杰斯教授的。

当他把那只急匆匆奔向罗杰斯教授的狗带出房间时，那个丈夫的手指从另一件宽松毛衣上划过（这次是暗红色的）。然后，上帝保佑这些孩子们，他们听到了那个丈夫的轻笑，那就象早晨的钟声般轻柔，罗杰斯教授抬头了，他们大胆地望向彼此，都想抓住那只狗--道奇。

“有个人很想跟你炫耀一下他刚理的头发”，那个丈夫接着对罗杰斯教授说，声音变得更加轻柔亲昵。学生们心痒痒地想看看这个丈夫的正脸，他们也愿意赌上咖啡钱，只为看见现在这个对他们来讲无比陌生的，饱含爱意与温柔的罗杰斯教授，想想他平常冷静严肃的性格吧！但是很快，那个丈夫就抓着道奇的项圈轻轻地退出了房间。“我们得让他工作，道奇。你必须得等一会儿了。”

学生们听见了他们消失时的声音，但随后罗杰斯教授就又回到了工作。他抚平了袖子，正了正领带。他肯定瞟了一眼讨论屏，因为突然之间他就从那个温柔温情温和的丈夫变成了罗杰斯教授。

“我已经说过我不会回答关于我私生活的任何问题，”他提醒他们，“我们刚刚讲到哪里了，现在继续……”

幸运的是，不久之后学生们终于看见了那个丈夫的正脸。

第五周的网课还是让学生们对远程学习都变得有些焦虑，再加上前一天晚上的考试并不顺利。虽然是的，罗杰斯教授的教学非常出色，他并不只是发下成绩单，而是引导他们自己获得成绩，让他们对自己付出的努力心怀感激。

当然，罗杰斯教授可以在网课上轻易摸鱼，但他没有，他只是认真地备好每一堂课，按时给学生最近上课的学习资料以及每周的补充资料。也难怪学生们每天整整十二小时的网络课程让罗杰斯教授感到筋疲力尽。

罗杰斯教授的疲惫并没有表现出来，但他确实很累。这天的罗杰斯教授在课上似乎有些跟不上网络科技。他对着一张自己还没有点出来的幻灯片讲了十分钟，所有人都在看着他，直到他终于发现什么不对劲后点到他正在讲的那张幻灯片。在早早结束课程之前，他也不小心跳过了一些他本来要用做个人复习的幻灯片（尽管他没有忘记提醒他们他十分期待周末截止的论文）。

按照惯例，罗杰斯教授应该关掉直播，在退出登录之前祝他们度过愉快的一天。但是这次，他只是在屏幕上随便点了点后就躺回椅子，没有关闭直播，也没有关掉电脑。

不久，那个丈夫就进入了房间，他还是穿着一件深绿色大得过分的毛衣，但是没有穿着平常的黑色牛仔裤或是棉长裤，而是，感谢上帝，他穿着一条休闲短裤，从小腿到大腿上端露出了大片的白皙皮肤。他纤细的腿正迈着轻盈的步伐走向罗杰斯教授。

只见一个行云流水的动作后，那个丈夫就已经跨坐在罗杰斯教授的腰两侧了。这时学生们还没有看到他的正脸，只看见一头及肩长的柔顺的棕色长发和他的背。他把头埋在了罗杰斯教授的脖颈里，而罗杰斯教授只是用手把他抱在怀里。

“你很累。”那个丈夫在罗杰斯耳边低语。罗杰斯教授轻轻点了点头，那个丈夫稍稍抬起头，看着罗杰斯教授的脸，从袖子里伸出他纤细的手指，从罗杰斯教授金色的头发里划过，“你这几周工作得很努力。”

“我很好。”

那个丈夫哼了一声，手指从罗杰斯教授的头发滑到他的脖子然后是锁骨，不经意地描绘它们的轮廓。“在家隔离并不是你每天熬夜过度备课的理由。你知道他们总能做好。”他几乎是贴着罗杰斯教授的嘴唇在低语了。

“我熬夜只是为了保证他们认真学习计划明确。”

罗杰斯教授的回答只是让那个丈夫摇了摇头，他用双手捧着罗杰斯教授的脸。“不，”他慢慢地说，“只是为了你能够好好完成工作，不至于对讲了什么迷茫。”

罗杰斯教授微笑，那个丈夫探身向前，给了罗杰斯教授一个吻。这只是一个小小的爱抚，但是如此亲密，尤其是当那个丈夫向前靠而罗杰斯教授坐得更低，一只手向下滑到他的脊椎处，在毛衣的下面攥紧。

当那个他们结束了这个吻，罗杰斯教授已经开始缓慢地眨眼。他的身体在强迫他睡觉，不管他愿不愿意。

“现在去洗个澡，接着我们就可以在床上度过一个慵懒的下午了，怎么样？”

罗杰斯教授微笑，就像乌云密布，而阳光直射在他身上。“听起来很棒，甜心。”接着，罗杰斯教授用一手环住那个丈夫的腰，就像那个丈夫只有3斤重一般轻松的把他抱起。

他们中有个人在抱怨晚餐，另一个人在他唇上轻轻留下一吻，接着他们就像一个人一样消失在了屏幕里。接着是一片寂静。

学生们先是呆在了自己的电脑前，接着爆发了一阵疯狂的讨论。刚刚的五分钟过去了，他们比纽约大学的任何人都要了解罗杰斯教授了。大家都知道罗杰斯教授总是不肯透露他私生活的哪怕一丝一毫，但是就在刚刚，他们见证了他生活中秘密的一面。他们看见了他的生活--家，与伴侣的习惯，他的狗，他的丈夫。如此神奇却又没有丝毫违和感，这让所有人的心都凌乱了。

学生们在班级群里热烈地讨论。但是当屏幕里再次响起声音时，学生们还是立马看向屏幕屏住呼吸。

那个丈夫回到了这间屋子。他没有马上走到电脑旁，因为他开始在房间里闲逛，把东西摆摆好，然后突然之间--就在这时他们终于看到了他们做梦都想看到的那个丈夫的脸。他简直是，帅得让人晕倒，许多女生（还有那么几个男生）看得面红耳赤，不住咽口水。他们被他冰蓝的眼睛迷住了，他撅嘴的样子如此自然，还有他那鲜明瘦削的下颌。他没有像罗杰斯教授那样留胡子，但他光洁的脸如此英俊。他在房间里来回走着，不知道有许多双眼睛注视着他的一举一动。

他整理了罗杰斯教授的桌子，喝了一口他刚刚喝过的水。接着他把罗杰斯教授放倒的照片摆回原处。当他完成了，他转回到电脑旁。在收拾仍然放在桌上的杯子时，他终于发现直播还在开着，还有很多学生没有退出课堂。

突然之间，那个丈夫看上去很害羞，他一边把头发别到耳后，一边看向大门口，然后才看回摄像头。他轻轻地摇头，向他们微笑。“大家好啊,”他低声说，学生们马上猜到他是不想让罗杰斯教授听到，“小史蒂薇跟我讲了很多你们的故事。我要谢谢你们，你们让他爱上了这份工作，尽管有时他会被气疯。好了，现在快去做你们的作业吧，还有你们的论文，别让小史蒂薇因为简单的打字拼写错误发疯。”他停了一下，充满活力的眼睛扫过屏幕，毫无疑问，他在看聊天内容，“然后回答你们一直都好奇的问题：是的，我是史蒂夫的丈夫。”

他朝他们轻轻挥了挥手，所有人都看到了他左手上闪亮的婚戒，接着他关闭了直播。这次是真的关闭了。

接下来的日子，那个丈夫会一周出现几次。每次出现，留给屏幕的只不过是一只手臂或是身体的一角，从来不是完整的他。但是学生们都注意到了，他每次出现，或是给罗杰斯教授拿点喝的，或是把喝空的咖啡倒满，或是把道奇从摄像机前抱走。

学生内部一致认为，真的去人肉那个丈夫是不好的。有一个学生在Google上搜索到了罗杰斯教授的脸书账号，但是（不要惊讶）他的账号是私密的，所以想要和罗杰斯教授做朋友是白费工夫。有个人找到了罗杰斯教授获得博士学位是的照片，有一点可以确定，那个丈夫就站在罗杰斯教授的旁边，只是头发更短，穿着西装，当然，还是一样的英俊。

学生们第一次取得重大进展是在他们尝试搜索那张照片的时候。他们发现，这张照片来自@jbbarnes的instagram账号。他们在这个账号里发现了许多，因为，詹姆斯-巴恩斯-但-是-叫-我-巴-基，一点都不像他的丈夫，他想要别人了解他。他在社交网络上十分活跃，还有他高超的审美，顺理成章，为他赢得了超他妈多的粉丝（160k天哪）和赞。他发了很多关于他和道奇的照片，罗杰斯教授也出现了几次。尽管他的丈夫不怎么赞成，但这个男人很享受分享生活，真的。

为了进一步了解巴基，学生们关注了他。他们还在巴基和罗杰斯教授那张最新的合影下留下评论，到处群发这张合影，赞美他们的般配，为纽约大学史上最好的教授献上尖叫。

第二天上课，学生们十分担心罗杰斯教授会讨论这场人肉搜索，并称之为不恰当行为。但神奇的是，这堂课完成得跟平常一样流畅，罗杰斯教授从头到尾没有提到我们的巴基巴恩斯先生。

直到——

学生们问出了最后一个问题，正在收拾书。罗杰斯教授却没有像往常一样立刻下线。当他的声音再次响起时，学生们全都僵住了。

“我注意到，你们似乎对我的私生活研究得很到位。尽管按理来说我不应该鼓励这种行为，但……我觉得这个行为实在是很可爱。”许多学生们惊讶地挑起了眉，其他人则露出了感激的微笑。“我和我的丈夫很感谢你们的赞美和支持，以及——”

突然，看吧，巴基在罗杰斯教授的身后出现。真像一个魔法，他们两个人如此相得益彰，只有当他们站在一起是，他们才是完整的。巴基的手臂轻轻环住罗杰斯教授的脖子，和他碰了碰脸，对着摄像机微笑。

“以及，那个问题的答案，我的结婚礼服是Mr Turk，小史蒂薇的是Tom Ford（译注：这两个都是服装品牌）。”

罗杰斯教授的眼睛睁大了“他们找到了我们的结婚照？那都是五年前了。”

“我知道，他们好像犯了三千张照片吧。”

罗杰斯教授突然看着很失望，他摇了摇头皱眉道：“这只是真的有点——”

“真的很可爱对吧。”巴基替他讲完了话，他的手把罗杰斯教授环得更紧了，但是他仍然在微笑，当他转过头看向罗杰斯教授时，他使劲撞了撞这个强壮的男人，直到他看见这个教授忍不住笑了出来。

“当然，是很可爱。你们这些孩子太懂科技太迷人了。”

“你快让我们成为老人了，小史蒂薇。”

罗杰斯教授立刻无视了他，尽管班级里的人都在附和巴基的话，毕竟他们都没超过22岁呀。

“以及你们的坚持不懈。”教授继续他的话，“我只是希望你们能够在课程上付出同样的努力，但是，这个行为确实值得赞扬。”

“以及因为你们的这个行为，史蒂夫也决定创建他的Instagram账号。”巴基带着一个炫目的笑容说道。一旁的史蒂夫轻笑了一声，这似乎是他们两人之间的玩笑。

“不，我不会创建Instagram账号的，”罗杰斯教授摇了摇头，然后直起身来，像是忘了什么重要的事，然后他指着摄像机补充道，“不，你们都不会有机会照顾道奇的。”

巴基和学生们都笑了，因为当罗杰斯教授想要变得严肃，而他的丈夫正好相反时真的很有趣。他肯定抬头看了看钟发现他正在拖堂，因为他开始跟学生们道别，也像往常一样，祝他们有愉快的一天。巴基也在一旁挥了挥手，直播结束了。毫无意外，学生们在课后回到巴基的Instagram账号，在每一张他们的两人合照下留下评论，标签都是#罗杰斯教授需要一个ins账号#。

\------------------------------

学生们最后一次看见巴基是在网课最后一天的一个课间。那天罗杰斯教授没有选择讲新课，而是带着他们复习与期末考有关的知识。他回答他们所有的问题，帮他们划重点，告诉他们答题技巧。

他熟练地理出了所有知识点，告诉学生们，如果他们在这一年里如他所期望的那样认真学习过的话，期末考试应当不会难。他祝福了他们。因为疫情仍然不明朗，罗杰斯教授也希望可以尽快在校园里看到学生们。

当告别的时刻来临，有些学生还是流下了眼泪。尽管罗杰斯教授是一个内敛的男人，他还是表达了对学生们健康和成绩地关心。与罗杰斯教授相处的时间变短了这件事让学生们感觉很糟，但大多数人都暗自发誓不管有没有余暇，都要继续报名他的课。他向他们挥手道别，按了按屏幕上的某个键，然后推开了他的桌子。

他肯定认为他按了退出键，但实际上，他只是关闭了浏览器。学生们急切地点开了聊天，希望罗杰斯教授没有注意到他没关摄像头，也希望他们最喜欢的那个丈夫轻快地走进来。

就像他们都知道的，在罗杰斯教授关掉摄像头后不久，巴基就出现在了房间里。又是一个瞬间，巴基就在他的身上了。巴基轻轻地靠近他，熟练地把手绕在罗杰斯教授的脖子上。罗杰斯教授抓起巴基的胳膊，把它们放在自己的腰上。巴基又穿着短裤，从这个角度看他们很高，巴基毛衣的下摆则围绕着他们。

“好了，宝贝？”在亲他之前巴基问道。

“是的。一周之内会有期末考试，接着就是正式的夏天了。”

“你说的是正式地呆在家里，在花园里晒日光浴？”

“听起来都很棒不是吗？”罗杰斯教授耸耸肩。接着，学生们都不由自主地咽起了口水——当他们看到他们的教授亲巴基的时候。他们一般看到的都是巴基先亲，但是现在，罗杰斯教授主动出击了，哦天哪，想罗杰斯教授这样严肃紧张的人，这样总是像一个专业教授的人，他用一种他们从未想象过的激情亲着他的丈夫，就像是他们再也不会有机会亲吻那样。巴基热情地回应，他的手抓着任何他能抓到地东西。

当罗杰斯教授把他的手滑到巴基的背上时，巴基睁大了眼睛：“嗯...我们今天晚上要早早庆祝吗？”

“是的，而且我们现在就会开始。”

罗杰斯教授地另一只手移到了巴基毛衣的下面，摩挲着他的皮肤。巴基把手指放进罗杰斯教授地头发里，笑容更加灿烂。“你总是等不及。”他的调笑变成拉住罗杰斯教授，让他的头倾斜到刚好可以看到他的喉结以及线条完美的胡子。巴基甚至抓住了他脖子周围的皮肤仔细观察。

“看来不能让你忘记谁才是那个掌控全局的人。”罗杰斯教授反驳道。他看着很放松，于是很显然了，到底谁才是他们两个中占据主导的人。

巴基后退了一点以便罗杰斯教授看清他脸上的表情。“我相信我才是那个人，小史蒂薇。我想你也很清楚吧。”他微笑着说。

“我认为我们需要证明这件事，不是吗？你想要找出答案吗？”

巴基看着十分惊讶，但是他继续了这个比赛，在罗杰斯教授的唇上印下一吻。“我不需要证明，因为我早已知道答案，”巴基说，“但是一定，现在继续，证明给我看。”

学生们一直在着迷地看着，直到罗杰斯教授给了巴基一个让他们都腿软的眼神，并且拉着巴基两大步冲出了房间，消失在摄像机后。有些学生猜到他们去哪儿了，而大部分学生都在猜测他们床单的颜色。

最终经过讨论后，学生们一致认为，罗杰斯教授和巴基是那种会买毛绒绒白色床单的夫夫。

********************

那天晚上晚些时候，他们都浑身赤裸懒洋洋地躺在床上。罗杰斯教授正在看他的邮件，而巴基则在浏览社交媒体。大部分邮件是大学隔离时间更新和即将召开的教师会议的信息，但是一封简短的标题为“非常重要请罗杰斯教授看”的邮件吸引了罗杰斯教授的注意。他立刻打开了这封邮件。

From:彼得帕克

主题：非常重要请罗杰斯教授看

嗨，罗杰斯教授，我只是想告诉你今天课堂结束后你没有关掉直播。我们可能有也可能没有一个赌池，关于你们床单的颜色。

哦，你介意告诉我你丈夫的毛衣是从哪来的吗？他们看着超级舒服。

——彼得帕克

史蒂夫把这封邮件来回看了三遍，然后沉默地把他的手机拿给巴基看。当巴基看完了，他爆发出一阵大笑，然后坐起来，把史蒂夫的头埋在自己的胸前，很傻地亲他。

“你怎么会这么傻，不知道怎么关掉你的直播？”巴基轻笑着问他。

“我不知道……我觉得它对我来讲已经不合适了。”

“是的。因为点击上面的关闭键可太难了。”

“就跟穿你自己的衣服一样难。”史蒂夫反击道。对着巴基微笑，看着他的脸可爱地涨红。

“你的就是我的，宝贝。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，伸手把他的手机放在床边。当他转过身来，他用手环住巴基和他的大腿，把它拉到自己的腰上，他的手向下滑，抓住了巴基手感极好的屁股。

“这个呢？这个也是我的吗？”他问道，让他们俩的额头碰在一起，呼吸相互融合。

巴基的眼睛充满爱意地转了转。“你真是个小呆子。”他低语道。

“你才是小呆子。”

“是的，我想也是。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> *本文罗杰斯教授原文为Dr.Rogers在这里译者认为罗杰斯教授的译法更加流畅，因此采用罗杰斯教授的译法
> 
> *非常感谢原作者同意我翻译这么一篇可爱的文章，我十分惶恐。水平所限，难免有错翻，欢迎指正。有条件的姐妹也可以多支持原作者。
> 
> *在翻译的过程中我已经尽量避免翻译腔，因此重新组织了很多句子，但是自己看下来仍然不是很满意，感觉翻译腔仍然很重，请大家不要介意，我会慢慢改正的。


End file.
